Synthetic cements, particularly epoxy-type cements, have long been known for use in remedial or "squeeze" cementing applications wherein the synthetic cement is used to fill voids which may be present following the initial cementing of a well casing within a wellbore. In such a synthetic squeeze cementing operation, the synthetic cement penetrates into and seals off microannular fissures, and pore spaces in order to prevent interzonal transport of wellbore fluids, particularly gas, through the cement between the various fluid-containing intervals of the formations traversed by the wellbore.
Difficulty arises, however, when attempts are made to use this synthetic cement in a relatively cold temperature environments (lower than about 20.degree. C.). At these temperatures, the viscosity of the fluid cement composition exceeds 300 cp, a viscosity which not only makes pumping difficult but is also nearly impossible to mix properly and, at the low feed rates necessary for remedial cementing applications, will not flow freely enough to seal in the minute spaces desired.